The Six
by Orange Lantern Tsume
Summary: The Ultimate Six---six of the deadliest men ever: Kraven the Hunter; Electro; the Sandman; Doctor Octopus; the Green Goblin; and one other. And The Teen Titans don't stand a chance against them. R&R!
1. The Arrival

The Six

By Blackheart Syaoran

Summary: They are six of the deadliest men ever: Kraven the Hunter; Electro; Sandman; Doctor Octopus; the Green Goblin; and one other. And they've set their sights on the Teen Titans.

Note: To anyone who has read _Ultimate Six_, this is meant as a kind of tribute to that ultra-cool Ultimate Universe mini-series. I will be doing my best to keep the characters in-line, but, as I am neither Brian Michael Bendis nor Mark Millar, I can't be perfect. So, kick back and enjoy the show as best you can.

Dedications: Even if he never reads this, I'm dedicating the story to Luis Silva. I can dedicate to others as well, if your reviews impress me.

/

/

Chapter 1: The Arrival

/

/

/

/

/

/

"So, what's up for today?" Robin asked as he strolled into the living room. "Practice sessions?"

Raven, who was seated at the kitchen counter, her cup of tea and book present, said, "No time. We have to inspect the defenses and see if they need upgrading, clean the basement, empty out the fridge so we can put real food in there, and last but not least, we have to update our criminal database."

Robin nodded. "Gotcha. The others?"

"See for yourself," was her reply as she resumed reading.

Robin heeded her advice and looked about the living room, finding the other Teen Titans engaged in their own activities: Starfire was doing her best to make an origami swan; Beast Boy was trying to solve a word search, but with little success; and Cyborg was flipping through channels.

Approaching the last one, he asked, "Anything good on?"

"I'm looking for the right channel that corresponds with my internal police bands."

"What're we looking for?"

"From the sound of it, a convoy."

Robin frowned. "A convoy? What kind?"

In response, the man-machine nodded toward the oversized television screen. Upon seeing what the screen was displaying, and hearing the reporter's words, the Boy Wonder's eyes widened considerably.

"…Again, this is Tony Zamboni, reporting live from downtown Jump City, where a veritable army appears to be transporting what might or might not be extremely dangerous items."

The man was right: Down the center of the street rolled five heavy-duty armored trucks, each vehicle moving slow enough so that the surroundings soldiers could keep pace. Each soldier, Robin saw, was wearing enough protection to survive anything short of a grenade, and had his assault rifle aimed at the armored truck he was nearest to. From Robin's perspective, it seemed the soldiers we almost praying for an excuse to start shooting.

"Man," Cyborg said, "it's never a good thing when an army is rolling around your city with its guns drawn. Should we go have words with them?"

"Let's wait," Robin replied, and the reporter continued:

"This is simply astounding. From what I can see, traffic is backed up for miles in every direction by this government-brand parade. Close observation pins these soldiers as agents of the espionage organization S.H.I.E.L.D., which most of us know is mainly associated with the superhuman defense team, The Ultimates.

"At the moment, the convoy has turned off of Main Street and onto Perez Boulevard. Nobody seems to know where it is headed, but for the moment, the convoy is moving towards one of the seedier districts, perhaps the waterfront—and the convoy has turned again, now moving parallel to Main Street and moving away from previous possible destinations."

"Think it's anything dangerous?" Cyborg asked.

"When the government's involved, it's _always_ dangerous," Robin answered, eyes glued to the screen.

By now, Starfire had come over, and Beast Boy was slowly giving up on ignoring the group's new center of attention. In fact, only Raven seemed immune to the TV. The four heroes watched as the convoy and soldiers continued to the edge of the warehouse district, where the armored trucks approached one building's entrances. The steel wall sank into the ground, and each truck, still under the barrels of the soldiers, steadily rolled into the building. Robin noticed from the way the trucks tilted forward that the entrance led underneath the building.

"Edge of the warehouse district," Cyborg said. "Nothing good ever happens when something is around there."

"Did you record everything?" Robin asked.

"You know it."

Robin nodded. "Good. We may need to examine it later."

"But what of this convoy?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, I'm wondering about that myself," Beast Boy spoke up. "Think we should get involved?"

"I didn't see anything illegal happening," Robin said. "Besides, messing with the government can be dangerous."

"But what if they were, I don't know, transporting something dangerous?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin paused before asking, "You mean something that Slade would be interest in."

Nobody said anything for a long moment, and Robin used that time to study his friends' expressions. Beast Boy seemed nervous and indecisive, hands behind his back and rubbing his foot on the floor. Cyborg was looking at the screen, apparently trying to figure out if there was a middle ground or not. Raven looked ready to accept whatever order Robin gave. And Starfire…

_She looks hopeful_, Robin thought. The alien girl was staring him straight in the eye, not flinching. As he looked into her eyes, he saw that she wasn't afraid to make a decision, but afraid of what his own decision might be.

"Well?" he asked. "Anyone want to check it out?"

Cyborg was the first to speak.

"I think we should," he told Robin. "Clichéd as it sounds, if those trucks and that building are holding anything the criminals in this city might want, we should do everything in our power to find out what we can about it."

"Same here," Beast Boy agreed. "I mean, I know I don't like the idea of Slade grabbing a superlaser and spelling his name on the moon or something."

Robin looked to Raven, who said, "Either choice is fine by me. Each one has its own consequences."

And now it was Starfire's turn to speak. Robin found time stretching almost to infinity before she even opened her mouth, her words snapping him back to reality.

_Man, I gotta lay off those cheese curls_, Robin thought as Starfire started speaking.

"I believe that we should do what we feel helps this city. If that building contains something that our enemies may use against us or the city, we must find out what is being used against us."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," Robin said. "All right, it's agreed: We're checking that building out."

The Teen Titans exchanged nods, already eager for their latest adventure.

/

"No."

The trip to the warehouse district had only taken ten minutes, which meant that the soldiers were all still outside, no less that thirty of them with their weapons pointed towards the entrance "wall" that led underground. The Titans had arrived in the T-Car, attaining only glances from the soldiers; it seemed that the men were too focused to bother themselves with mere children at the moment.

From there, the teen heroes had walked straight up to the ordinary-looking from doors, which resembled the revolving glass doors of a hotel, and gone up to the front desk and asked for the person in charge.

Right now, that "in-charge person" was standing before them. She wore a brown duster, black sunglasses, boots, black gloves, and wore her thick mane of crimson hair free, without a clip or scrunchie.

"We just want to know what you were transporting," Robin explained. "If you don't want us snooping around and breaking beakers in your labs or something, we're cool with that."

The woman's expression didn't change, and neither did her tone. "I said no. You may think you can get what you want here, from us, but you won't."

"Dude, why not?" Beast Boy asked. "It's not like we're secretly planning to raid your kitchen or something."

"That wasn't funny," said the woman's companion. He was a man, with short black hair, sporting glasses similar to the woman's, only he wore a black duster.

"Look," Robin said, trying a different track, "we're not here to cause you any problems. Our interest is the safety of the city and the people in it. You came here, rolling right down the street, looking ready to start a war if so much as a pin dropped, and we would appreciate knowing why."

"You're not going to know why," the woman said. "I didn't come here to baby-sit a bunch of curious snot-nosed kids who want to play hero."

"Now that's just—" Cyborg began, but was cut off.

"Save it," the man said. "We're under orders to let only authorized personnel in, and not one of you is authorized personnel."

"Dude, we know _Superman_!" Beast Boy said. "Doesn't that count?"

"And I know kung-fu," the woman retorted. "You don't see me getting anywhere in life by bragging about it."

"We don't care if you're the President of the United States, you're not getting in here."

"Would 'authorized personnel' be categorized as agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Robin asked.

"What do _you_ think?" the woman asked sarcastically.

"I think that my guess was right."

"Well, good for you," the woman said.

"Care to back up my guess?"

Giving a poisoned-honey smile, the woman presented her ID and badge.

" 'Sharon Carter, Class 5,' " Robin read. "You're S.H.I.E.L.D. all right."

"Nice to know you care so much."

"I'd care if you told us what you're holding in here." Robin's eyes narrowed for a moment. "Those trucks were for transporting dangerous individuals. The design is close to transporting chemicals, but just slightly different." He smirked. "You're holding prisoners, aren't you?"

"Hey!" Carter snapped, jabbing a finger into his chest. "You are treading on very thin ice, kid. Agent Woo and I are government agents. This building is government property. This entire issue is government business." She pressed her finger harder into his chest. "You have zero—get it, zero—right to be here asking us questions. You have absolutely no power over us, moral or otherwise. We are legally within our rights to throw you and your little wannabe Scooby-Doo gang out on the street.

"So there: Go away, and stop bothering us, or you will never stop regretting it. You do not want to make yourselves enemies of S.H.I.E.L.D. Do you get me? Am I getting through those thick skulls of yours?"

"Are you threatening us?" Cyborg asked suspiciously.

"No," Woo said, "we're giving you the facts. Since you 'Titans' are public figures and non-Federal agents, you can't do anything to bother us unless we do something illegal. However, since we know for a fact that not one of you is a certified law-enforcement agent, you can't touch us, but we can legally throw all of you in prison for a nice long time.

"You may think you're doing good by catching the bad guys and saving the day, but you're still as criminal as the scum you deal with. We would know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, if one of you was a Federal agent, and since you aren't, if you start interfering with our work here, we are legally permitted to throw you away for as long as we like under charges of treason and domestic terrorism." He paused, and then smirked. "Actually, it doesn't matter if you're Federal agents or not; we could still lock you away for treason."

"So there," Carter said. "You have the reasons you need to run away from here and never return, which we suggest you do immediately."

Robin glanced around the spacious room, even briefly studying the amber-colored marble pillars lining the sides of the hall, before speaking. "You do realize that if something bad comes out of this place, we're going to do everything we can to catch the people responsible?"

Carter snorted. "Good luck. We're pretty untouchable, whether you want to admit it or not. Unlike you, we actually bothered to cover our bases."

Robin looked to his fellow Teen Titans and said, "Let's go."

They all moved to head out, keeping close together and also keeping a close eye on their surroundings. As they reached the revolving doors, Carter called, "And don't try to come back!"

/

The moment the Tower doors closed, the talking started.

"Dude, what was their _problem_?" Beast Boy complained angrily, inserting a game into the console in front of the TV. "We weren't doing anything!"

"Technically, we were trespassing," Robin pointed out.

"How so?" Cyborg asked.

"That building is government property, and it's being occupied by government agents. If we weren't supposed to be there, we were trespassing."

"I do not understand," Starfire sighed. "We only wanted to help. Why were we denied?"

"Because," Raven said, "as sick as some people get, they don't want help."

"It's true," Cyborg agreed. "Some people you just can't reach, no matter how hard you try."

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I just wanna forget about that place," Beast Boy said as he started playing his game. "Gave me the creeps being there."

"I agree with Beast Boy," Raven said. "Something was very wrong there. I could feel it clouding the atmosphere of the whole building."

"Do you think they're performing occult experiments?" Robin asked.

Raven shook her head. "It felt different than that. It felt as though the building were host to a kind of deformed, willing evil."

For a long moment, Robin said nothing, merely studying the Goth girl as he pondered her words.

"I see," he said, and sighed. "Regardless, it's getting late. We've spent a whole day catching criminals, and visiting the local chapter of S.H.I.E.L.D. has only made things more complicated for us. We can continue this in the morning."

"I must agree with Robin," Starfire said. "A fulfilling sleep will restore us and give us the strength to solve this new puzzle." She gave a small wave of the hand. "I wish you all pleasant dreams."

Beast Boy was next, turning off his game and storming off without a word. When he had gone, Cyborg turned to Robin and Raven.

"I don't know about you two, but I happen to agree with Starfire. My circuits are pooped. Night."

He then left to his own chambers.

"I plan on meditating. In my room. Alone," Raven said before her leader could ask.

After she had gone, Robin chuckled at his situation. Looks like I'm the odd one out, he thought, and headed to his own room. He sighed, shrugging his shoulders repeatedly in an attempt to relax them, and threw himself onto his bed.

Rolling onto his side, he pulled up the covers and closed his eyes, already feeling sleep envelope him—

WOOOP! WOOOP! WOOOP! WOOOP! WOOP!

The alarm, blaring like a foghorn, jolted him awake. Confused, he glanced at the clock and saw, to his amazement, that he had slept until early morning. _It's only 5:30_, he thought as he raced to the living room, finding the others already gathered there. "What's happening?" he demanded. "Report!"

"We have a major situation in the city," Cyborg responded, summoning up a map of the city on the TV screen. "There's been some kind of explosion."

Robin blinked. "An explosion? Where?" _Please, don't let it be Slade_…

"Data says—Well, I'll be damned—the S.H.I.E.L.D. building from earlier yesterday. Isn't that something?"

Robin's jaw dropped, and Beast boy said, "You're kidding."

"Nope. Reports are flooding into the fire and police departments, and local hospitals are getting some calls, too. Seems that someone or something out there wants some attention pretty bad."

"That's not important," Robin said. "Right now, we have to get to the S.H.I.E.L.D. building and help. Nobody is going to die tonight because we took too long to help."

/

/

AUTHOR: Any good? I sure hope so. _Ultimate Six_ is one of my all-time favorite stories, and I can only dream of living up to its sheer coolness. So, send in your comments, and we'll see where this goes!

NEXT: Problem Solving

READ N REVIEW!


	2. Problem Solving

The Six

By Blackheart Syaoran

AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!

TO LM: I'm guessing you don't know about the numerous crossovers Marvel and DC have done, like _Daredevil/Batman_, or _Punisher/Batman_, or _Spider-Man/Batman_, and nothing involved crossing from one universe to the next.

TO Noriaki Kakyoin: I love Marvel too, and trust me in that Octopus will be incredible—especially towards Starfire.

/

/

Chapter 2: Problem Solving

/

/

/

/

"_Alpha Nine!! **Repeat, Alpha Nine!!**_"—Nick Fury, _Ultimate Six_ #3.

/

/

/

In Robin's opinion, the trip to the S.H.I.E.L.D. building took far too long. If the fire that was undoubtedly raging at the building was left unchecked for very long, a lot of people could die.

_That's not going to happen_, Robin swore to himself. _I won't let anyone die tonight_.

Sitting right behind him in the T-Car, Raven easily picked up on his dark vibes. She knew he was deeply dedicated to helping other people, and didn't accept failure very easily. Then again, since he was trained by the one and only Batman, failure wasn't something he was accustomed to.

_He's about to_, Raven thought darkly, looking out the window. When they had visited the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, she had sensed malevolent vibes. Now those vibes were much stronger, nearly smothering her.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Robin demanded of Cyborg.

"Legally, no, and I'm not really willing to strain it and have us end up either dead or injured or otherwise unable to help people," the other Titan replied.

Robin's frown became very pronounced. "Raven, are you capable of teleporting us all to the scene?"

"Of course."

"Do it."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"I can't take the car."

"Cyborg, park and secure the vehicle."

"Hey!" the black superhero said indignantly. "You can't go calling my baby 'the vehicle.' Man, show some respect for your tools!"

Before Robin could order him to pull over, this time with more sternness in his voice, Cyborg did so, and the team quickly piled out. After the T-Car was secured, Raven enveloped the group in darkness. As they traveled briefly in the dark dimension, Beast Boy jokingly cried out, "Ah! I'm blind!" but nobody laughed.

"We're here," Raven said as the darkness receded.

"What in…?" Cyborg asked, gaping at the sight in front of the heroes.

The S.H.I.E.L.D. facility looked as though it had been targeted by an army. The cars that had sat around outside the building were either crushed, totaled, flipped over, or a combination thereof, some even showing signs of being heat-damaged. The high, chain-link fence that had surrounded the building was ripped down, twisted severely. Parts of the ground itself seemed to have been uprooted in whatever battle had occurred.

But the worst damage by far was to the building itself. The Titans stared at the destruction, taking in everything from the corner of the building, which was missing from top to bottom, to the bombed-style interior that was barely visible through the massive black plume of smoke billowing into the sky.

"What…happened?" Starfire asked weakly.

"Whatever happened, it was enough to take these guys out," Raven said.

"Cut the chatter," Robin ordered. "Let's get inside and see if there are survivors."

Obeying, the Titans moved into the building through the monstrous hole that existed where the corner wall had been. It fact, the hole also seemed to consist of a large portion of the building's roof.

"Man, I am liking this less and less with each passing second," Cyborg said. "This place looks worse than anything I've seen before."

"Just keep moving," Robin said. "We'll spread out, cover more ground—"

Suddenly, there was a young woman's scream. Heads turned in the cry's direction, and the Titans found themselves trying to calm down a near-hysterical Starfire.

"Starfire, stop screaming, it's okay!" Robin said. "You're okay!"

Starfire shook her head, jabbing a finger to the shadows ahead. "That is not okay, Robin!" she replied in a wavering voice.

He turned to see what she was indicating, and told Cyborg to put some light on. The other Titan complied, activating a flashlight on his shoulder, and the group gave a collective gasp.

What Starfire had freaked over was a human body, obviously dead. _My God_, Robin though as he stared at the corpse, _what could have_ done _that?_ The cadaver had been viciously mauled, as if by some large predator.

"Oh no," Cyborg said, moving the light up ahead.

Revealing more dead bodies.

There was a long silence in which the Titans stared at the corpses, and then Beast Boy said, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Starfire chose then to take to the air, zooming towards the team's makeshift entrance. She ignored her friends' pleas to stop and come back, intent only on escaping from the S.H.I.E.L.D. building, which she now thought of only as a place of death.

Something grabbed her ankle, forcing her to stop and turn. When she saw it was black energy, she knew Raven was behind the move.

"Release me!" Starfire said, her voice trembling terribly. "I do not wish to remain in this dead building any longer!"

"Starfire, please!" Robin said as he hurried over to her. "We need you here!"

"Robin, I cannot! I know I have sworn to help you fight evil, but these bodies, this place, this—this everything!" She held up her hands in a pleading gesture. "Please, Robin, I beg you not to make me stay here."

For a moment, all the boy did was stare at her, and then he said, "You don't have to stay here, Starfire. But you can't leave, because we may need your help. Can I count on you to at least wait by the building and keep an eye on things while we search the place?"

Taking a deep, and deeply relieved, breath, Starfire nodded.

"Good. We shouldn't be long." With that, Robin headed back to the others, where Cyborg had taken point. "Anything new?" he asked.

Cyborg nodded. "Got the usual split-up-and-search-the-place plan. Should come in handy, since this hallway ends with left and right paths."

"Right," Robin said. "Raven and Beast Boy will go to the right, and Cyborg and I will take the left. Any questions?"

Beast Boy raised his hand. "Yeah, question. If we find the monster, can we scream really loud?"

At Robin's glare, the metamorph shrank back.

"Let's get going," the leader ordered.

/

"So, any ideas as to what's going on?" Beast Boy asked.

After going down the right hallway, he had decided to try and strike up a conversation with Raven.

"Something very bad," was the Goth's cryptic reply as she stepped ahead of her teammate, entering a dreary-looking room.

"Uh, did we walk into a shower room or something?" Beast Boy asked. He looked around, examining the tiled floor, walls, and ceiling. The room also had small living quarters living each of the entrance. "Is this someone's hoooome?"

Beast Boy suddenly pitched forward, falling flat on his face. As he pushed himself onto his elbows, he looked to what had tripped him, eyeing an electronic collar of some kind.

"Hey, what's this doing on the floor?" he asked, picking it up. "It's a collar."

"Wow," Raven deadpanned. "What impressive deductive skills. I can see that it's a collar."

"Like you've made any big discoveries?" Beast Boy retorted.

In response, Raven swung her flashlight, illuminating several other collars that were lying on the floor, each one outside a living quarter.

"There were obviously several people here," Raven said. She activated her communicator and hailed Robin. "Robin, it's Raven. We found something."

"So did we," Robin replied.

"What did you and Cyborg find?"

/

On the other end of the line, Robin didn't answer immediately.

Cyborg, standing nearby, whispered, "My God. What could have done this?"

The "discovery" had been at the end of the hallway the two had taken, which had led to a very large room. The room's doors had been blown off their hinges, and the room itself…

"We'll talk about it later," Robin finally answered, surveying his surroundings.

But no matter where he looked, dead bodies lay strewn about: Mauled, burnt, impaled, beaten and broken, and even some that looked as though they had suffocated. Though it churned his stomach to even recall such information, a few of the corpses looked as though they had been torn limb from limb, and a precious few seemed to have been crushed by something either very heavy or very strong.

Cyborg carefully made his way through the room, looking deeply disturbed by what he had found. "Dude, who in God's name would do such a thing?"

"Good question," Robin replied. "Finish scanning the room and bodies, and then we can—"

His comm abruptly pinged, and Starfire spoke.

"Robin, the government agents who made us leave are here, and they are not very happy that we are back. They want us out of their building immediately."

Robin frowned. If he had any say in the matter, he'd tell the agents to let him do what needed to be done, but he didn't have any say. "We're coming out, Starfire."

After ordering Beast Boy and Raven to meet him and Cyborg at the junction, the team returned to Starfire's guard post, where they found Agents Carter and Woo, the former of which was rather furious. The redheaded woman, dressed the same as before, stormed up to Robin and jabbed a finger into his chest.

"Hey!" she said angrily. "What do you think you're doing here? We told you not to come back! This is government property, government property that you are not allowed to be on! Do you have any idea how much crap you kids are in?"

Robin restrained himself, managing to keep his voice calm while he responded. "We're here because of _this_." He waved a hand to indicate the destruction behind him. "Your building was attacked—while it had _people in it_. We're the good guys. We aren't going to sit around and ignore people who are in danger or need help. You may not appreciate us, and this may be a thankless job, but it's worth it."

For a moment, all Carter did was stare at the boy, seething with rage. Then, just as she opened her mouth to bite his head off, her cell phone rang. Angrily, she snatched it up and snapped, "What?"

The Titans and Agent Woo watched as Carter went from angry to white-faced. Her mouth hung open slightly, and she seemed to be receiving some kind of criticism, judging by the wincing she was doing. After several long, tense minutes, she said meekly, "I understand, sir," and hung up.

Turning to face Woo, she said, "Get a clean-up crew to work. I want this place secured immediately. _No mistakes_."

Woo nodded. "On it."

Carter turned back to the Titans, her face wearing a dark expression. "If you helped anybody in there, thanks. If you didn't, then that's too bad." She jerked a thumb over her shoulder. "Now get off my property before we throw you in prison for real."

Robin hesitated before saying, "Let's go."

/

As soon as the Tower doors shut behind the team, Robin asked without turning, "Cyborg, do you have everything ready?"

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah. I just need the scans from Raven, and then we can get to work."

Beast Boy blinked, clearly confused. "Get to work on what?"

"Figuring out what happened at that facility," Robin replied as he entered commands into the common room's computer. "Cyborg, Raven, upload the info." They did so, and Robin quickly began analyzing the data. He frowned at what he saw.

"What did you find?" Raven asked.

"From your collars, the data says that all five were calibrated for the wearer, which means there were five people down in those cells. The cells' scans show that five people were there, most likely men, unless there was a group of very manly women in those cells."

"Manly women?" Beast Boy repeated. "You mean like that _Seinfeld_ episode where Jerry was dating the woman with man-hands?"

Ignoring him, Robin continued, "Things only go downhill from there. This is going to sound very tough, so brace yourselves." He paused before going on. "Cyborg and I found a large room, probably the main activity area, filled with bodies. Each and every person there had been murdered. _Brutally murdered_."

Cyborg and Raven had unfazed expressions, since Cyborg had seen the bodies and Raven kept herself in control. Starfire, though, was on the verge of crying, and Beast Boy had turned completely white. His mouth opened and closed repeatedly before he finally managed to speak.

"Dude…everyone was murdered?" he said weakly.

Robin nodded. "All of them. It wasn't pretty. Seems that whoever did this is very dangerous, very strong, and very bloodthirsty."

"Not to mention ruthless," Raven added. "Think about it: If whoever did this killed a building full of federal agents, they can't care much for people's lives."

"Right," Robin agreed. He looked to Starfire and Beast Boy. "I know this will probably sound mean of me, but if you two don't want to hear any more unsettling things, you should go to your rooms and try to relax."

Silently, Starfire nodded and left, still shaking slightly from her contained feelings. Beast Boy, however, stood there, gaping at the display screen.

"Brutally murdered?" he said, still unable to believe his ears.

"Yes, Beast Boy, they were murdered," Raven said. "If you're going to just stand there asking dumb questions, maybe you should go to your room."

For a moment, the green metamorph did nothing, and then he slowly turned and walked out of the common room.

Robin turned back to the data, all business. "Let's get started. We need to catch whoever escaped."

/

/

AUTHOR: Hopefully, this was as good as, if not better than, the last chapter.

NEXT: The Calm Before The Storm

READ N REVIEW!


End file.
